Contemporary dishwashers for use in a typical household include a wash tub for storing utensils during the implementation of a wash cycle within the wash tub for cleaning of the stored utensils. A reuse tank may be provided to store liquid captured from the wash tub during a previous wash/rinse phase of the wash cycle. The stored liquid may be used in the same or subsequent wash cycles.